violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Empire
The Eternal Empire is the most powerful country in the Old World, and one of the most powerful sovereign states in all of Mu. The Eternal Empire was founded by Melchizedek shortly after the establishment of Luceranity. Since the creation of the empire, it has conquered many lands and spread the will of God to almost all corners of the mortal plane. History Government The Eternal Empire is organized into three distinct branches, with the Divine Emperor of Lumine at the head of everything. Holy Ascendancy At the head of the Eternal Empire's powerstructure is the Holy Ascendancy, sometimes also known as the Divine Head. It is the branch of government that the Divine Emperor of Lumine reigns over, and that possesses the ultimate authority of the Empire as described in the Doctrine of Melchizedek. Divine Emperor of Lumine The Divine Emperor of Lumine (full title: Divine Emperor of the Eternal Empire and the Holy City of Lumine, as Ordained by God) is the sole ruler of the Eternal Empire. He leads the Holy Ascendancy solely, with only the Doctrine of Melchizedek placing limitations on his rule. The Emperor is a position that is held for life once the Conclave of Cardinals elects an individual into power. Chancellor The Chancellor is an individual chosen solely by the Divine Emperor of Lumine to enforce his rule, lead the Divine Cabinet, make decisions on their behalf, and many other things. As the Chancellor is an exclusive position only chosen by the Emperor, they answer to no one but the Emperor. Divine Cabinet The Divine Cabinet is made up of carefully chosen advisers for the Divine Emperor of Lumine that are specialized in their field of advisory. They are chosen by the Divine Emperor of Lumine and the Chancellor, and vetted by the Imperial Parliament. The cabinet is made of Regents and is sometimes known as the Divine Regency for this reason. Holy Arm The Holy Arm of the Eternal Empire is the branch of the religious authority under the Divine Emperor of Lumine. Conclave of Cardinals The Conclave of Cardinals is the assembly of all recognized cardinals in the Lucerian Church. Diocesan College The Diocesan College is the assembly of all archbishops have authority of archdioceses across the Eternal Empire. Imperial Arm The Imperial Arm of the Eternal Empire is the branch of legislative and governmental functions of the Empire. It is made of two sections, the Imperial Parliament (which holds more power) and the Imperial Assembly. Imperial Parliament Imperial Assembly War Arm The War Arm of the Eternal Empire is the military branch of government. It is commanded by the Ministry of War, which answers only to the Divine Emperor of Lumine and his Regent of War within the Divine Cabinet. Ministry of War The Ministry of War is the order of command of the Imperial Armed Forces. It is led directly by the Regent of War and under the authority of the Divine Emperor of Lumine. Members of the Ministry of War include the top generals for each army under Imperial control, each admiral, and the Eight Grandmasters from the Council of the Knight Orders. Council of the Knight Orders The Council of the Knight Orders, commonly referred to as simply the Knight Council, is the highly esteemed assembly of the Imperial Knight Orders that serve the Lucerian Church and the Eternal Empire. Though they are under the authority of the Ministry of War, the Knight Orders have a certain level of autonomy and operate within their own regions across the Empire. The Council convenes whenever the Knight Orders must make significant decisions or are summoned for any serious reason. Each order of knights is led by a grandmaster, and the grandmasters from each of the eight official orders come together to meet. They usually bring a party consisting of their orders' top elders, their own seneschal, and several other trusted individuals. Knights also officially recognized as part of the Imperial Armed Forces, and knights may serve as commanders of battalions and legions if requested. The Knight Orders, however, have their own unique military structure, and the lowest members of their orders are compared to simple footsoldiers. When a crusade is issued by the Divine Emperor of Lumine, the knights are the ones that usually take charge in strategies and leading the charge into major battles. All knights and high ranking members of the Knight Orders also hold noble titles and are highly respected in society. Culture Geography The geography of the Eternal Empire is extremely diverse, due to how much land is under its claim. Bundesstaaten The Eternal Empire has many cities spread across its vast reach and control. Holy Ascendancy *Lumine (Imperial Capital), Population: 6.5 million Avrilon *Gelvira Clovis * Cyril *Verninac ( ), Population: 2.8 million Isidoria * Nebelheim * Category:Country Category:Lore